Falling For You
by Tofuu
Summary: Bakura and Malik are new students of Domino High. They become best friends and discover two other best friends with an uncanny resemblance of themselves. BxR MxYM [DISCONTINUED]


Title: Falling for You  
  
Rating: PG-13 for shounen-ai and maybe some cursing.  
  
Summary: Bakura and Malik are new students of Domino High. They become best friends and discover two other best friends with an uncanny resemblance of themselves. As Bakura first falls for Malik, Malik falls for his look-alike instead. Bakura is a bit disappointed but begins to turn to Ryou and slowly, the two find that they were meant for each other.  
  
This will be the second YGO fic I'm writing. I apologize to the people who are waiting for me to update my other fic xD But I just got this sudden burst of inspiration to write a B/R that actually doesn't feature Bakura abusing Ryou! This fic should be pretty light, nothing angsty, or at least I think. And maybe some Anzu bashing '' Hope you all enjoy this fic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hey Ryou!"  
  
I turned. "I'm not Ryou," I replied, a bit agitated.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Sigh. Who's this Ryou? Why does everyone think I look like him? Frowning, I shrugged and continued to walk through the corridors. I peered curiously around this new atmosphere, adjusting to the new smell, new feel, and new settings. God, I was getting confused.  
  
"Where the hell is my class?" I said to myself. "Ow!" Something, or rather someone who was running had bumped into me, knocking me down.  
  
"I'm sorry!" A voice cried in sincere apology. A dark colored hand quickly extended and pulled on my arm, dragging me to my feet. Rubbing my back, my eyes met with deep lavender ones.  
  
"Err, hi?"  
  
A bleached hair boy looked back at me, smiling nervously. "I'm sorry for knocking you down!" He repeated. "I was in a hurry." His mouth slanted in a frown. "I'm new around here so I'm not sure where I belong, and I don't want to be late for class!"  
  
"No kidding! I'm new too! Where are you going?" I glanced over at his schedule and compared it to mine. "Hey, you're in my first and seventh period class." The boy nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Then come on! Let's go!" He grabbed my arm and hurried off with me stumbling clumsily after. Arriving at the classroom, he slid the door open and the both of us bowed.  
  
"Sumimasen, Sensei!" Yamano-sensei looked up at us with a cold glance, then his eyes quickly softened and he nodded.  
  
"Introduce yourselves briefly and you may sit over there." He gestured towards two empty seats in the back. I bowed before the class.  
  
"Boku no namae wa Bakura desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"  
  
The other boy stepped forward and bowed, like-wise.  
  
"Boku no namae wa Malik Ishtal desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."  
  
Murmurs ran through the class as students pointed at us and began to whisper to each other curiously. We both rushed to our seats as Yamano- sensei began the lesson. I turned my head to the boy I had just met moments ago. Malik was his name? I studied him closely.  
  
He was a mix of inquisitive exoticness, his thin blonde hair contrasted with his firm tanned skin. The sleeveless purple shirt he wore, strung with two silver chains at the chest, wasn't long enough to cover his stomach. Was this some sort of fashion that I didn't know about? The lavender shirt did match nicely with his eyes though. My eyes traveled down and rested on his leather pants. Inwardly, I winced as I thought how uncomfortable it looked. And the most peculiar thing...he was wearing jewelry! On his ears dangled golden earrings, his neck some sort of golden choker, and two sets of golden armbands to match with the rest of his accessories; a smaller set on either of his forearms and the other set extending from his wrist to his elbow.  
  
Wow, this boy must have some sort of fetish for gold. He seemed completely submerged in his work, delicate eyebrows gathering together in a frown. Suddenly, Malik turned his head and was about to say something when he caught me staring. I quickly felt my face burn and turned back to my work as he gave me a small smile.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Malik's POV  
  
As I watched Yamano-sensei explained the calculus problem. I became more and more confused. Gritting my teeth, I stared down at the problem on my worksheet. How could anyone figure this stuff out??? Well, maybe Bakura might know. I turned my head to ask but as I did, I saw him staring at me.  
  
Uh? Er...ok. Maybe I won't ask. I gave a nervous smile, or at least I think it was a smile and he hurriedly turned his head.  
  
Ring! The bell rung. I stood up and began to walk out of class. "See you, Bakura!" I called back to him. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Room 149...Room 149..." I muttered to myself. I looked up at the number plate of the door. "I guess this is it." Walking in, I immediately caught sight of two people and my mouth dropped open. Literally.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
"Marik! Stop it! Please! I need my homework!" I cried as I jumped, not able to compare with Marik's height. He let out a light laugh, holding my homework high above my head.  
  
"Come on Ryou, you've never missed homework, one time won't work." He grinned playfully.  
  
"Maaariiiiiiik!" I whined. Finally he relented and gave it back. I snatched it and replaced it in my notebook. Marik patted me on the head.  
  
"You know I'd never really do that to you, Ryou." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
"Then why do you get so paranoid?"  
  
I shrugged. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw someone staring. I turned around and saw a boy whose expression matched my own. I stared back at Marik. Back at the boy. Back at Marik. Back at the boy. Marik gave me a puzzled look and slowly followed my gaze.  
  
"What the-." Marik said. The boy looked like Marik! The only difference was the hairstyle and outfit! "Hey!" Marik called out. The boy seemed to snap out of his surprise and he quickly responded.  
  
"Uh, yea?"  
  
"Who the heck are you?"  
  
"Malik Ishtal."  
  
Marik paused. "So let me get this straight. Not only do you go through plastic surgery to look like me, but you copy my name, first and last, too?!" He was practically in hysterics. I clamped a hand over Marik's mouth.  
  
"Shutup, Marik! Don't be so mean! I don't think he would _want_ to be someone as rude as you." I said sarcastically. I quickly turned to the boy, or Malik, and bowed my head apologetically.  
  
"Sorry...He's not very sane."  
  
"Bakura?" Malik said in a surprised tone. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was he talking about? I shook my head.  
  
"My name's Ryou." An even more confounded look screwed up his face. "Uhm, is something wrong?"  
  
"It's just that...you look like...someone." His voice trailed off. Marik bit my hand and with a yelp, I let go of his mouth.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying so, you look like me, yourself. Now what's up with this?" Marik demanded.  
  
"I just moved here from Egypt."  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow in sudden interest. "Really? That's where I'm from too! Come on buddy, let's find you a seat—next to me!"  
  
Laughing lightly, I sat down in my own seat. Bakura? Who's that? Malik said I looked like him. Oh well. I shrugged the issue aside.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Upon arrival in my fourth class, I felt a hand around my shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Ryou! I didn't know you were transferring to this class!" I turned to face a tall, blonde haired boy. Gingerly picking his hand off my shoulder, I replied.  
  
"I'm not Ryou." God, I must've said that at least a million times today. My patience was wearing thin. That's it, time to tackle this annoying problem. "Who is this Ryou? Everyone has been mistaking me for him today."  
  
"Woa, wait a minute, if you're not Ryou, then you are...?"  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Katsuya Jounouchi." He grinned amiably. "Well, you look exactly like this kid in our school."  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
Jounouchi shrugged. "You're not the only pair."  
  
"Huh?" I was more than utterly confused now, if that was even possible.  
  
"I'll show you at lunch." He gave me another smile before he plopped down in his seat and casually swung his legs over on his desk, placing his hands behind his head. I began to laugh silently at this comical scene.  
  
"Katsuya, get your feet off the desk, this is a classroom." Tazuki-sensei said sternly as a few students snickered a bit.  
  
"Oh right, sorry Tazuki."  
  
"SENSEI." The teacher corrected.  
  
"Right, right. Tazuki-sensei. Same thing." Jounouchi scowled. Fuming, the teacher picked up his pointing stick and hit Jounouchi smartly over the head.

"Ow!"

"Up to the front, right now." And walked back up to the front of the classroom as Jounouchi followed, sulking. Tazuki-sensei grabbed a stack of books and gave it Jounouchi. As if he had done it a thousand times, which I didn't doubt, he held the heavy books high above his head but paused to flash a mischievous grin.

"Remember kids, no pain, no gain!" He quipped, blatantly referring to the size of his arm muscles. The class burst out in laughter.

"KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI!"  
  
Ring!  
  
Ahhh, finally, the boring class period ended.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Jounouchi grabbed my arm and raced down the hallways. I ran, desperately trying to match his speed, turning at different points, occasional bumping into people. Finally, we reached a nosy cafeteria room. I clutched my head, dizzy from the run. Jounouchi smiled as he seemed to find what he was looking for. Geez, he sure does smile a lot. He pointed to a table. "Right there."  
  
Slowly, I followed him to a large round table, almost filled with people.  
  
"Hey guys! Look who I met!" He dropped down into a seat and pointed to me. All eyes turned to me and peered curiously.  
  
"Uh, Ryou?" A spiky haired boy with crazy colors in his hair questioned.

"Yea, so? We see the dork everyday." Said a tall boy with brown, cone-shaped hair.

"Great change of fashion there! Maybe you should try leather next." Another spiky-haired boy suggested.

Wait, wait a minute, there was _another_ spiky haired boy? Only he seemed older.

Jou shook his head. "No, guys! Now I know this sounds weird, but this isn't Ryou. It's some new guy named Bakura."

I scanned the befuddled, new faces before me.

"...Okay." Jou muttered in reply to the silence. "Come on, grab a seat." Each person briefly introduced themselves and went back to their previous conversations and fooling around.  
  
Hm, so there's Kaiba, Jounouchi, Honda, Yuugi, and Yami. I looked around the lunchroom. Was Malik here? A pair of flirtatious eyes met with mine and winked. Disgusting. Hurriedly, I looked away.  
  
"Lunchtime! Yes!" A voice said from behind me. I quickly looked back to see the familiar face I had met this morning...and Malik's twin? As well as another boy who appeared to be a replica of me, only his features were more softened, and his eyes, wide and round. What the hell was going on today? "Woa." The boy who looked like Malik said. "What is this? Long Lost Twin Day?" Malik plopped down on a seat next to me as Marik and Ryou sat down too.  
  
"Hey." He said to me, smiling.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked, nudging towards the two newcomers.  
  
"Marik...and Ryou. Err, I don't know why he looks like me. I don't know why Ryou looks like you either. So don't ask." He laughed. The group talked and laughed, trying to include Malik and me in their conversations. This wasn't bad, I guess. I noticed that occasionally, Ryou would timidly look over at me.  
  
"HI GUYS!" A voice screeched from behind me, yet again. I jumped and turned. What the—it was the same girl who winked at me. Ugh, disgusting, truly. "I see we have some new friends here!" She said in a syrupy voice. Everyone remained silent, trying to avoid her gaze. Finally, Malik spoke up.  
  
"We're from Egypt, so yea...we're new."  
  
"Oh I see." She leaned her face close to ours. "My-name-is-Masaki-Anzu. Do- you-understand-me?" She pronounced each word distinctly and a bit too loudly for my liking, not to mention that spit flew out of her mouth sometimes. Annoyed, I turned back around and spoke crossly.  
  
"Of course we understand. We're not idiots." I add another not-so-silent, "Unlike you." Everyone heard and laughed.  
  
"Good job, Bakura!" Marik howled. The girl, Anzu stomped off furiously. "This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes. "That is such a clichéd thing to say!" Marik shrugged and resumed his weird cackling.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
What do you think guys? Should I continue this? I got a little bored in the end so if the story sounded like I got bored.I got bored. X) Ok well, feedback is appreciated, I just wanna know if I should continue the story. =) 


End file.
